The Cradle’s Burning
by Tonaja
Summary: The x-men and new mutants die, and Moira McTaggart forms a new team of New Mutants...
1. What Went Before

This takes place during the Australian Outback X-Men era.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What Went Before  
  
Prologue  
  
I am Moira Mctaggart, the keeper of the dream. Charles is dead, killed long ago in an ambush attack by magneto and his followers.  
  
The New mutants were formed by Charles after Proteus attacked the Xmen, nearly killing most of them, but thanks to colossus he was captured and put in a sub basement of my Muir Island complex where he recuperated a few months before the xmen died.  
  
The xmen are dead. They tried to stop the second wave of the brood attacks, and did so, unfortunately they were unaware that Psylocke was a brood carrier, within a few weeks she had infested the rest of the team with brood eggs. Using her psi powers to make the rest of the team believe that they were fine and forget any pain that they may have been in. The affected members were: Wolverine Storm Longshot Dazzler Rogue Colossus and Havok. Once fully transformed the brood had control of the xmen's powers and began to attack and kill humans in Salem Centre.  
  
The First class of New Mutants took it upon themselves to stop the xmen. They arrived in Salem Centre and attempted to save the xmen, which soon resulted in the deaths of Sunspot and Cypher at the hands of the brood Wolverine, who decapitated them both with his admantium claws. Now seeing that they couldn't save the xmen, the New Mutants started to kill the mutated xmen in revenge for the deaths of Doug and Bobby.  
  
Magma created a small volcano then used the molten lava to burn the brood infested bodies of both Storm and Havok who were both killed in the process. Magma was then ambushed by Rogue, who broke her neck in return for the deaths of Storm and Havok. Karma managed to take control of the brood Psylocke, then using their combined powers knocked out most of the other brood including Psylocke Rogue Longshot and Dazzler. This left only Wolverine and Colossus in battle. Colossus quickly grabbed Cannonball and Karma. He broke Cannonballs neck killing him instantly and then diverted his attention to Karma who desperately possessed Mirage in an attempt to free herself, but before she could access Danni's powers she was thrown into the nearest brick wall which collapsed on top of her, The impact killed Karma and Mirage died while merged to the dying mind of her friend.  
  
Magik managed to defend herself against the savage brood infested Colossus while warlock and wolfsbane fought against wolverine, wolfsbane acted as a distraction fighting using a combination of both human and wolf body. Warlock knew that he had little time as wolfsbane was no match for wolverine, so he acted quickly infecting wolverine with the transmode virus, he was quickly absorbed by the virus and warlock used wolverine as raw energy to feed upon leaving nothing left of him.  
  
Magik still fighting her brother Colossus swung at him with her soulsword but even her magic could not purge the brood from him. Accepting defeat with tears in her eyes a white energy disk opened from beneath her brother after a brief flash of white light he was gone, transported to another dimension of demons. Magik also transported the bodies of the unconscious Psylocke Dazzler Longshot and Rogue into limbo along with colossus. Storm and Havok's remains were no more than ashes.  
  
Magik Warlock and Wolfsbane, my foster daughter, were then left to gather the bodies of their fallen Sunspot Cypher Magma Cannonball Karma and Mirage. The experience was traumatic for all of the survivors; Wolfsbane spent more and more time in her more simplistic form as a wolf, trying to forget the experiences of that day. Magik became even wearier of entering limbo scared of what she would encounter there. Warlock opted to spend some time off world exploring before returning to explore more of our planet.  
  
I feel that I must keep the dream alive.  
  
The mutants that I have gathered consist of:  
  
Athena Carrabellose - Shimmer. Age 16, Athena hails form Greece, and is the leader of the Nu Mutants. Shimmer can turn her body into and acidic liquid substance, which she can then channel light through, this light like the acid her body is made from, becomes acidic burning through other substances. Her first serious boyfriend was left on the brink of death after her powers first manifested.  
  
Kai O'sirus - Centaur. Age 17, Kai is Welsh and can transform the lower half of his body into that of a horse, this transformation often scares his team mates as he grows an extra set of legs in the process, party because of this he is very shy he has also developed a crush on another team mate Octave who is thus far unaware of kai's feelings towards him. . He is very strong and fast. Excellent tactician, who serves as the deputy leader of the team.  
  
Jamellia Jackson - Insight. Age 17, Jamellia is West African and has precognitive powers; she has more experience with her powers than her team mates and so often ends up saving them when they endanger themselves during battles in the danger room. Jamellia has been mentally scared by the death of her grandmother, which she foresaw on a regular basis before it happened. This sometimes makes her over protective of her team-mates, and because she is older than most of them this can cause arguments because the others want to have their freedom.  
  
Philippe Crawford - Gestapo. Age 16, Philippe was raised by his mother who his German in Germany, although his father is French. He can split his body into mini versions of himself, as many as he want as long as they can merge back together to reform his body. His body is like a cell that splits apart and can duplicate as many times as he wants but it can also re form its self back together to make just the single cell again. He is the class joker and is very popular among the other students.  
  
Yioto Oyamahan - Octave. Age 17, Yioto has the ability to channel low pitch noises through his body enabling him level building by disrupting the supports at the bottom of buildings. He enjoys sports, especially swimming. He was exiled from his native Japan deemed a risk to the high rise building after levelling a row of disused apartments. He is unaware of kai's feelings towards him.  
  
Toyah Twain - Dimension. Age 15, Toyah is a runaway from England, she is the team's teleporter, and is able to teleport objects or people small distances. The reasons that she ran away from home have not yet been discovered. She is now good friends with Jamellia, but recently Jamellia has become worried for toyah's safety, her team mates have dismissed it as another of jamellia's over protective spells, but I think something might be on the horizon.  
  
Nicholas Jenson - Dew. Age 16, Nicholas hails from Canada, he is the class troublemaker. He doesn't get on well with most of the other team members and feels unwanted most of the time. He has the ability to solidify moisture around the bodies of his opponents, freezing ice onto their skin, immobilising them. He can also freeze armour onto his body and uses these as defensive weapons.  
  
Now I must help these mutants to control their powers and carry on the dream of Professor Xavier.  
  
Moira Mactaggart. 


	2. Fledgelings and Feelings

The Cradle's Burning  
  
Chapter One - Fledglings and feelings  
  
It's a normal evening in the Scottish highlands, now inhabited by Moira Mctaggart and her young charges, the Nu Mutants. The autumn breeze whistles through the trees in the surrounding forest outside the elderly complex, the Nu Mutants call their home. Rain starts to fall upon the warn down buildings, willing them to crumble completely. The rain becomes sleet growing steadily heavier. All is quiet apart from the pattering of sleet hitting the cold earth.  
  
Suddenly there is a loud crash from the direction of the complex, and the sound of wood splintering accompanies it. The door from the boy's dorms slams shut, with another reverberating "Crash!", some more splinters fall to the floor, leaving a lone figure sprinting from the complex picking up speed. The figure runs to a nearby clearing and stops.  
  
The figures face and then body become hidden by a veil of mist, it swirls wildly around him swirling swiftly and then expanding. More and more mist appears circling him; he can't be seen, obscured by the penetrating mists. Then quickly it begins to disperse, but the sleet still falls.  
  
The figure of a teenage boy in the clearing can now be made out, but theres something different about him.strange. The mist clings to his skin, giving him a metallic ice blue appearance, his dark brown hair stands on end, intertwined with icicles, he gazes around. He seems familiar with his surrounding, and begins to walk further away through the clearing away from the battered complex.  
  
He is Nicholas Jenson aka Dew, his x - factor gene gives him the power to control the moisture in the air, freezing moisture onto himself or other bodies. Also forming ice armour, as well as being able to stand very cold temperatures, which is always helpful in the harsh climate of the Scottish highlands. Everything was quiet and serine, Nicholas felt right at home in the cold sleet still falling from the sky.  
  
"What the HELL is going on here Nicholas!" Comes a voice from behind him. He turns quickly shocked at the anger he hears in the voice. The voice belongs to Athena Carabellouse aka "Shimmer" the field leader of the Nu Mutants. Her dark hair flows forward as if animate, taking a life of its own in the swirling winds. Jamellia Jackson, aka "Insight" and Philippe Crawford, aka Gestapo, Both of which look rather cold, accompany her.  
  
"Im just going for a stroll" Nicholas says quickly, defending himself, "Leave me alone!" "You know that it's not safe for you to be here all alone Nick! Anything could happen to you and we wouldn't know about it! You're endangering yourself!" Athena said brushing the hair out of her eyes. "Well that's what she's for isn't it!" Nicholas shouts pointing a shaking hand at Jamellia. "All I want is a little privacy, is that so MUCH to ask? And the names Nicholas NOT nick!" "You've broken the dorm door you know Nicholas, were all going to have to sleep in the cold tonight!" Interjected Philippe, speaking for the first time. Nicholas throws Philippe a filthy look.  
  
"Now get inside where its safe, Nick" says Athena, voice rising. "You don't boss me about!" shouts Nicholas running back towards the complex  
  
"Im leaving, im sick of this stupid place and all you people. What's the point in trying to become the next generation of X-men, look what happened to them! There dead and you'll end up the same way if you stay here! Im going back to Canada and you cant stop me!"  
  
Philippe, Jamellia and Athena look on as Nicholas runs back to the complex. "I knew that was going to happen" Jamellia said too matter of factly. "Why didn't you stop it then!?!" Asks Philippe exasperatedly, running his hands through his soaked black hair. "Because Philippe" Answers Jamellia wisely, "At least this way he goes back to the complex."  
  
All three stand still listening to the sleet hitting the earth for a few seconds, each thinking of their homes and families. "Lets get back and have a hot drink" says Athena, a few seconds later they are inside the complex. Passing yioto Oyamahan aka Octave, who is kneeling down trying to fix the wooden door. Kai O'sirus aka Centaur is standing behind him, they others move round him as well.  
  
"Is there anything that I can get you Yi'?" Kai asks. "No thanks I'll be in an a sec, theres nothing that I can do with this door, for now, at least until the morning, looks like we will all be sleeping in the cold for now." "Oh ok" Kai says returning to join the rest of the team in the living quarters a small room with adjoining kitchen and oak breakfast table, Kai sits down in the living quarters and a few seconds later Yioto enters the room as well and sits opposite. Nicholas enters the room, and sits down without a word to anyone.  
  
"Who wants a hot drink?" asks Athena. A chorus of "yes pleases" echo around the room, Athena fills and begins to boil the kettle.  
  
"Turn on the TV please" Toyah Twain, asks Kai. Kai reaches over and without taking his eyes off Yi' turns on the TV. "Thanks Toyah says smiling, Toyah aka "dimension" is the teams resident teleporter, which is a big team responsibility, she is also the youngest member of the team. "Put the news on" says Yi' distracted by a newspaper, "I want to see wh." "I love the news!" Kai says randomly and unexpectedly. Everyone turns and looks towards him, Philippe looks puzzled ".That's nice Kai. are you feeling ok?" He asks concerned "You've been acting rather strange and differently recently" He continues, the others keep staring, Kai is quite quiet usually, this sudden recent change in him hasn't gone un-noticed.  
  
Kai beams bright scarlet in colour and slowly edges towards the TV turning on the news.  
  
"NEWS FLASH"  
  
This is Trish Tilby, reporting for CNN, there has been a suspected terrorist attack on London's Royal Victoria Hospital. The attack was thought to have been carried out by the Brotherhood. The team have now fled but are thought to be in the surrounding area. Initial estimates indicate that at least 15 people have died so far and many victims are on life support, which is quickly failing. Others are trapped in the rubble; it's estimated about 30 patients and staff all together. The building may collapse at any moment... We will carry on this report bringing more news as it comes, if you have any relatives currently residing at the hospital there is a number that you can call, Its 0800-676-214 I repeat 0800-676- 214.  
  
The room goes silent as the team watch the report, "We have to do something" Athena says, "People are dying". "We have to go.now!" Yi'says, backing Athena up. All eyes turn to Toyah, she looks worried. "I've never travelled that far before I'm not sure I can get us there in time" "You have to try!" says Jamellia. Reluctantly Toyah says, " I suppose all I can do is try" A purple wind gusts around them and then they are gone.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
